Family Survival
by rockgoddess42
Summary: The Hardy Brothers are closer than most siblings, but what is it always this way?
1. Chapter 1

Family Survival

"Joe where the hell are my keys!"

Eighteen year – old Frank Hardy ran around searching for his car keys. He came storming into his younger brother's room, demanding to know where Joe had hidden his keys.

Joe, the seventeen year – old turned with a scowl, and replied angrily, "I don't have them, quit putting the blame on me when you clearly misplaced them."

Frank glared at his younger brother gritting his teeth said, "Get me my keys now."

He watched as his younger brother searched for the keys for him. Finally he saw Joe dangling the keys in front of him. Joe said in a low and annoyed tone, "Don't blame me because you put them in places you don't remember."

The older Hardy just snatched the keys from his brother and replied, "Ten minutes, and I'm leaving without you. So hurry up." With that Frank stormed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Their mother Laura was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Frank came down.

"Morning mom." Frank sat down at the table.

Laura turned with a smile and said, "Good morning sweetie. Where's your brother?"

Frank replied with a scowl, "He's coming, and if he doesn't hurry I'm leaving without him."

His mother patted his hand gently and said, "Honey try and cut your brother a break. You two need to learn to get along. There was a time where that wasn't an issue for you both."

He just sighed annoyed and said, "Yeah well things have changed. Now all he does is drive me out of my mind."

Laura let out a sigh and said, "Honey you two used to be so close what's happened to that?"

Frank just shook his head but gave no answer, watching his mother turn back to cooking.

A few minutes later Joe came racing down into the kitchen.

He had a bright smile on his face and said with enthusiasm, "Morning mom!"

Their mother turned again and smiled, "Morning Joe. Breakfast is just about ready."

Joe nodded and sat down at the table. Then he smiled again, looking at his mom said, "Mmmmmm it smells delicious."

Frank just snorted, knowing that anything to do with food would attract Joe's attention without a second thought.

Joe glared across the table at his older brother, but said nothing.

Laura reached toward the center of the table, and placed the steaming plate of pancakes between them.

The younger boy reached toward the plate and grabbed a few to put on his plate.

Narrow his eyes at the younger Hardy, Frank snarled, "Leave some for everyone else you moron they're not just for you."

His younger brother just ate without even so much as looking at his older brother.

The two boys ate in silence.

Frank finished up his breakfast, bringing it to the sink, turned and snapped, "Move it Joe we're leaving now."

He heard his younger brother mutter, "Hold your horses jeez."

His brother came up from behind him and slapped him upside the head. Not really in a playful manner but not hard enough to do any damage.

Laura exclaimed, "Frank!" She watched as Joe slapped his brother in return. Their mother tried to intervene yelling, "Joe! Frank! That is enough from both of you! Joe go get your things, Frank take the trash out!"

Frank exclaimed, "What! But it's Joe's turn today!"

His mother turned to him sternly responding, "If you want to go anywhere today you will do as your told Frank."

She heard her eldest son grumble, "Fine."

Frank turned and glowered menacingly at his younger brother as he walked out.

As soon as he stepped out, Joe turned to his mother, sighed in exasperation, "Frank is taking the van today?"

Their mother began to feel aggravated with all the fighting. She was washing the dishes out when she replied with a sigh, "Yes, your brother has Karate practice and is going to see your father before."

Joe nodded and murmured quietly, "Oh."

Laura turned and said gently, "Honey everything will be fine, Frank will eventually have to talk to you. I promise you two will work this out."

He replied, "Yeah I know I just needed a ride to meet up with Vanessa today at the library."

His mother asked puzzled, "On a Sunday?"

"We have a test on Tuesday."

"Then you need to start being nice to your brother and maybe he will take you."

She heard her son mutter angrily, "Wonderful, like I've ever been able to talk to Frank before about this."

Their mother let out a sigh of frustration and shook her head as Joe walked out of the room. The rift between her two boys was growing by the minute.

She could hardly keep peace between them for more than five minutes. The boys were eleven months apart, but they were complete opposites of each other.

She recalled years before where the two boys were practically inseparable. They did everything and they shared everything. Joe had been the center of Frank's life at that time. Frank would help Joe with homework and Joe would help Frank with something in return.

Things began to get worse as Frank got older. Ever since he entered junior high into high school, this had been a problem. He began to make new friends, and did not want to be seen hanging around Joe. He started avoiding Joe at all costs. As Frank entered high school, it made things even worse.

Frank had eventually gotten his drivers license and would be gone without saying a word to Joe. It was then that Frank wanted nothing to do with his younger brother.

Lately Joe had also not helped by enjoying pushing Frank's buttons, getting him angry or annoyed seemed to make Joe happy.

Brea

Later that afternoon, Frank sat in the van impatiently waiting for Joe to come out, so he could get to his Karate class on time.

He scowled as he checked his watch and realized his brother was forty minutes late.

Eventually he couldn't deal with that anymore, snatching the keys out of the ignition. He stepped out of the van slamming the door behind him.

He went storming into the library absolutely fuming at this point. Joe was inside with his arm wrapped around Vanessa unaware of his brother's presence.

Frank came up and grabbed his brother by the shirt and snarled, "Go get in the van right now get moving!"

Vanessa exclaimed, "Frank do you mind we were studying!" She glared coldly at her boyfriend's older brother.

Frank snapped, "Joe was supposed to meet me outside forty minutes ago. I now have just a few minutes to get across town and get changed, now move!"

Joe just snatched his backpack up, and glared with a dark look on his face, and said, "Frank just calm down jeez just drive us home."

His older brother shook his head snarling, "Too late, you'll wait patiently in the car for me. You understand?"

Joe's friends complained that they were supposed to get picked up at the Hardy home but Frank just exclaimed, "Forget it! You can call your parents there, now let's go!"

At this point in the van Frank was literally seething with anger at his younger brother.

They pulled into the parking lot in complete silence. Finally Frank quickly swerved into a parking spot, slamming on the brakes into park. He turned off the ignition turning to face them.

"You guys go call your family have them pick you up. Joe you stay here until I'm finished. Got that?"

Joe glared and opened his mouth to protest.

Frank growled menacingly, "If you so much as move one foot out of this car I will beat the crap out of you do you understand?"

Joe chose this time to silence himself and nodded.

Their friends noticed how Frank's eyes remained on Joe for another moment, then, stormed out of the vehicle and into the Y.

Vanessa and their friend encouraged Joe to try standing up to Frank, not liking the way his brother was treating him.

Joe just shook his head and said, "We just got off on the wrong foot today that's all. We normally don't fight this bad."

The younger Hardy just sighed as he watched them exit the van and said "I'll see you guys tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the time Frank's Karate class had begun, most of the parking lot was vacant.

Joe just sat in the van watching as lots of students left the building, and headed to their respective vehicles.

One of them stopped and asked if he was Frank's brother, and Joe nodded. The boy told him Frank had to stay a bit later for being late. He explained that Frank had mentioned Joe was out here waiting and told him he could either come and sit inside, or wait.

Joe thought about it, and decided he was bored waiting in the car. He stepped out of the van, knowing Frank had the keys, closed the windows, and made sure to lock the doors.

He headed inside walking into a dimly lit gym, passing a few janitors and others along the way. A minute later he walked through the doors to the gym.

He saw Frank in the middle of the room on the mats, moving around with careful precision as his instructor gave him orders in Japanese.

Joe eyed his brother's backpack on the bleachers and walked over. He sat down and watched his brother. He had always admired Frank growing up.

The younger boy saw the anger in Frank's eyes wondering if it was just him that was pissing Frank off, or if there was something else. Lately it seemed it was just him that annoyed Frank, but there had to be some other part to it. Joe wondered how his brother would react if he asked him.

Suddenly Joe saw Frank stop and bow respectfully at his instructor, who returned it. The teacher reminded Frank not to be late again.

The instructor noticed Frank turn and throw an angry glare at Joe apologizing he said, "It won't happen again." The teacher saw Joe lower his head feeling somewhat ashamed for making his brother late.

Frank's instructor stopped to say hello to Joe who returned the greeting. He asked them if they needed to be walked out, but Frank thanked him and shook his head. They exchanged goodbyes as Frank picked up his bag. He glared at Joe and said sternly, "Let's go."

Joe did not say a word the whole time as they walked out. But Joe rolled his eyes as Frank continued ignoring him, he pleaded, "You're not still mad are you?"

Frank scowled darkly and said, "Don't talk to me Joe."

All the sudden when the pair stepped outside they were jumped from behind. Frank had skills, but the odds were against them both.

One of the men became awfully close to slamming Joe's head in when he heard Frank cry, "Stop! Leave him alone!"

The man stepped painfully on Joe's chest crushing his ribs with a wicked taunting smile. Frank winced as a flash of pain crossed his brother's eyes.

Quickly they tied Frank and Joe up and led them to the vehicle, throwing them in the back.

Thankfully they could still communicate with each other. Frank turned his head slightly and gasped, "Joe, Joey are you okay?"

He saw his brother nod back slightly and remark painfully, "Yeah."

Frank felt out with his fingers and found Joe's and squeezed them gently. He gave him a slight nod of reassurance and said, "Stay with me it'll be alright Joe we'll get out of this I promise."

The older Hardy suddenly felt slightly sorry for his younger brother, as he could see how frightened his baby brother was.

He found his expression softening a bit as he eyed his younger brother with concern for a moment.

Joe tried to throw him a reassuring smile, which Frank returned weakly.

All hope appeared lost as one of them threateningly approached his younger brother with a knife. Frank's heart skipped a beat as he saw the man step over to his little brother.

'No!' Frank thought worriedly. He tried to yell frantically for the man to not hurt his brother.

When he heard his little brother cry out he exclaimed, "Leave him alone!"

Their attacker just ignored him and sliced the knife through his brother's arm. He saw his brother wince painfully and felt his heart ache.

'Joe' Frank closed his eyes for a moment. Taking himself back regretting how harsh he had been and now this man was harming his brother in front of him.

As Frank began to desperately struggle Joe attempted the same. The men grabbed an object hitting them in the head, taking any more fight out of them.

Within a moment everything for the two boys went into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Frank groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Suddenly everything came back to him. But the thing that shocked him the most was, the only concern his only thought was on Joe.

The older Hardy glanced around for a sign of his younger brother.

"Joe?" He croaked weakly. Frank began to panic. Where was Joe.

Frank called again, "Joe!"

His younger brother slowly came around hearing Frank calling his name with worry in his voice.

Joe murmured, "Fr-Frank?"

Frank let out a sigh of relief. "Joe! Where are you I can't see you!"

Joe responded weakly, "O-over here." He felt Frank reach out for him and grasp his hand in his own.

Frank managed to move enough to reach his brother's side. With concern and warmth in the brown eyes he said quietly, "Joe, open your eyes come on wake up."

The younger boy groaned for a moment and slowly his eyes fluttered open, looking into the warmth and concern and love he saw in the brown eyes.

"Hey that's it Joe you alright?" Joe nodded weakly as he tried to sit up. Frank gently eased him up, keeping a steady hand on his back comfortingly.

Then slowly the two boys looked around for a possible way to escape. Frank murmured to Joe, "Lay back and take it easy for a bit. Just catch your breath. We need to get out of here. Mom and dad must be worried crazy about us by now."

Frank continued looking for any way to escape when he heard Joe cry out, "Ow!" He turned to him and said gently, "What's the matter Joe? Where are you hurt?"

His brother drew in a breath sharply and said, "M-my head. Oooooowwww."

Instinctively Frank tried to move behind his younger brother to examine his head. He winced sympathetically when he found a large lump on the back of his brother's head.

Gently he probed the wound with his fingers being as delicate as possible, so as not to hurt it more.

Joe's older brother turned to him and sighed, "You've got a nasty gash on the back of your head just lay down and relax for a bit."

The two boys sat in silence for a while. They both took the time to rethink over all the fights they had. The older Hardy realized he had been harsh towards his brother for so many years. He had gone on to make new friends and began to reject his little brother. How things had gotten worse and worse between them as time went on.

Now in moments where their lives were in danger was the moment they realized how stupid the fighting was. They began to regret every moment of it. Frank began to realize just how much he actually deep down loved Joe.

Frank took a chance and glanced at his younger brother. Finally he knew it was time to break the ice between them.

"Joe?" He murmured quietly.

"Yeah Frank?"

The older boy shook his head for a moment and sighed. "I – I'm sorry. I blew up at you this morning. I shouldn't have. And the way I've been treating you wasn't right. Mom was right this morning."

Joe's head went up as he asked, "What?"

Frank let out another deep sigh and replied unsteadily, "Mom, she – she said that you and I used to be so close. She wanted to know what had happened between us. I couldn't get myself to say anything. I've been such a jerk to you Joe. And realizing days like today we might not get another chance to make up for that."

He heard his younger brother let out a shaky sigh and turned slightly to see tears for in his brother's eyes. Just seeing that look on his brother's face broke his heart. He suddenly told himself, 'What have I done to him?'

Joe felt his brother reach for his hand and he met him halfway. Frank squeezed his hand tightly. They looked at each other and held it for a few moments. Willing to let the emotions they held against each other be released without words.

Frank sighed and murmured, "I'm sorry Joe I'm really sorry. Now I can't even believe how I've been treating you. You didn't deserve it and I'm sorry kiddo."

His younger brother inched closer to his side, and he gave him a half smile. They sat side by side in silence for another moment. Joe decided to break that silence with his usual sense of humor.

"Well this is awkward." Both boys exchanged glances and started laughing.

Then Joe felt Frank reach for his hand again and grip it and he murmured, "I've really missed you Joe. I – I love you little brother."

"I love you too big brother. I'm sorry too for always giving a reason to make you angry. I was so tired of it and I just I'm sorry too."

Frank shook his head and said, "It's not your fault, it's mine. I moved on as I grew up I began to push you away. Meeting new people at school and putting you last all the time. I know this won't even begin to make up for what I've done. I'm telling you now though things are going to change. That I promise."

The two boys leaned against each other for support.

The older Hardy suddenly had the urge and reached over and playfully ruffled his brother's hair.

Joe halfheartedly swatted his hand away and laughed. Frank smiled at his younger brother.

Frank protectively attempted to bring Joe closer to his side. Then he came up with an idea that he berated himself for not thinking of sooner.

"Joe, I need you to try and move closer to me and we can get ourselves loose. Just back to back okay?"

He saw his brother nod and slowly they inched closer to each other. Their backs touched a moment later, and they worked quickly to get the ropes untied. As soon as Frank felt the ropes loosen, he helped his brother release the rope around his legs.

They took a breath for a moment, as Frank felt Joe move closer to his side. He gave him a reassuring smile, and pulled him to his side gently. Carefully Frank wrapped a protective arm around his baby brother, praying for them either to find a way out or for help to arrive.

He glanced down at Joe and saw bright blue eyes looking back at him with a hint of fear. Frank also caught the determined look in his brother's eyes and closed his own.

They needed help now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Before either of the boys knew it they had fallen asleep. Frank opened his eyes and glanced down at the sleeping form of his younger brother. He couldn't help but feel a smile threaten to break.

Tentatively he did something he had not done since Joe was little. He reached across and brushed a strand of hair from his brother's eyes.

He held his hand there on the side of Joe's head for a moment, just watching him sleep. He began to feel the guilt arise again.

Frank thought to himself, 'Oh little brother I don't deserve you kiddo. All this time you've been here trying to make me understand.

I chose to ignore you, and hurt you and push you away. I'm sorry Joe.'

He was pulled out of his thoughts, by a quiet moan coming from the still form by his side.

"Hey Joe." Frank spoke softly.

He watched as his younger brother gave him a smile.

"Hey big brother." He croaked in return.

Frank crouched by his side and asked, "Are you okay? Do you need some water?" He tried to keep his voice low and soothing.

Joe just murmured weakly, "I-I'm okay just need a minute."

His brother nodded but then noticed Joe was shivering. He frowned with concern, and gently took of his jacket and placed it over Joe's shoulders.

The younger Hardy gave him a grateful smile, which made the older brother's heart warm.

Meanwhile back at the Hardy home two very worried parents remained in the kitchen wondering where their boys were.

Fenton Hardy their father a private investigator paced worriedly.

"Where are the boys? What could be holding them?"

Laura frowned with worry and said, "I hope they didn't run into trouble, you know how that tends to happen to them Fenton."

Their father nodded wondering if he should wait, but then decided not to wait any longer. He grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Yes Chief Collig this is Fenton, the boys were supposed to arrive home a few hours ago. Frank was in my office earlier and had karate practice. Joe was supposed to come home but neither of the boys came back yet. And they haven't been getting along too well lately so I doubt they went out together."

Chief Collig knew the boys well and knew that the father had good reason to be concerned, considering his line of work.

He offered to start searching, and said he would call him back.

They checked the last place the boys had been, Frank's karate class at the Y.

They arrived and searched the parking lot. They immediately saw the boys' van with no sign of either of them.

The police went inside but found no sign of them either.

Immediately a search began on the grounds, but it was no use.

They knew that could only mean one thing. Something had happened to the boys.

Fenton remained worriedly checking into his sons' disappearances, when his phone rang.

"Yes Chief?"

The father's face immediately paled when it seemed something had indeed happened to his boys.

The Chief explained that they were on the grounds searching right now.

The van had been empty still in the parking lot of the Y. There was no sign of the boys being inside the building either.

The police along with Chief Collig, their good friend Con Riley, and Fenton's friend Sam began a search party for both of the boys.

Back at the hideout of the men who had captured both Hardy brothers, Frank got up impatiently, and began searching for a way out.

He insisted his little brother lie down and try to relax for a while, considering his head injury.

A while later something a noise of some sort suddenly caught Frank's ears. He turned around to a sight that shattered his heart.

Joe his baby brother was slightly trying to prevent tears from coming out. It was very clear to Frank now that Joe was almost just as scared as he was, if not more.

He came back to his side and gently crouched at his side, and began to rub his back. Frank spoke softly with concern in his eyes.

"Joe? Hey it's going to be okay everything is going to be okay. We'll get out of here I promise. Dad will find us. I won't let anything happen to you."

Frank tried to calm his little brother down continuously repeating those soothing words, until he felt Joe begin to relax.

Joe wiped at his eyes angrily thinking how stupid how childish he was acting. He got up slowly with help from Frank, and began to help search for a way out.

Their search was brought to a halt when they heard the door open. They both glared as they saw one of the men who had abducted them both.

The man just laughed at them cruelly and scoffed, "You boys won't find a way out of here any time soon. Mine as well give up trying to escape."

Frank and Joe just continued glaring daggers at the man, until Frank spoke.

"Our father will find us whether you believe that or not. He will. And we know he will not give up until he finds us."

The man smiled and asked, "Is that so? Well then until that time comes if it comes we should have some fun of our own shall we?"

Frank suddenly eyed the man warily as he saw him pull out a needle. The older boy hesitated for a moment, until he saw the man was going for his little brother.

Suddenly Frank did something he did really more instinctively than anything else. He moved protectively in front of his brother.

Narrowing his eyes at the man, he lowered his voice to low and threatening.

"I don't think so. You lay so much as a finger on him and there will be hell to pay. You want to get to him you have to go through me. I won't let you harm my brother. And I should warn you I have a black belt in Karate, so I wouldn't try it if I were you. Step away from my him NOW!"

When the man suddenly decided to take his chances and continued to move forward, Frank felt the threat on his brother arising, and attacked.

The man swung at Frank but missed. Frank took a couple of hard blows on him, to the chest and to the jaw.

Within a minute or two the man was out cold.

Frank rushed back to his brother's side.

"Joe you okay buddy?" He felt Frank gently tilt his chin upward to check for any sign of injury.

His brother nodded and said, "Y-yeah I'm good."

Frank hesitated but nodded patting Joe on the shoulder and said, "Good. Okay we need to find a way out of here fast."

Back at the Hardy home, Fenton Hardy was searching through any evidence they could find linking the men they thought were responsible, to his sons' disappearances.

Suddenly Fenton was hit with an idea.

He rushed through all the pictures and the facts on the case again.

"That's it! That has to be where the boys are."

Quickly he picked up the phone and dialed for Con Riley and Chief Collig.

The police with Fenton Hardy following behind rushed to the hideout where their father suspected they might be.

They pulled up to the place, parked quietly all around, and had men surrounding the area.

Frank sat up, and whispered, "Joe! Do you hear that? I think they found us!"

Joe sat up with him and nodded with relief.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Frank and Joe looked up when they heard the noise coming from outside.

The men who held them captive tried running out to escape by splitting up, but the cops were surrounding from every side.

Frank and Joe exchanged a hopeful glance. Then Frank really eyed his little brother more carefully. He noticed him wince again in pain from the blow to the head.

"Joey?" Frank asked softly.

Joe turned slightly and looked at him with a puzzled look in his eyes.

Frank asked gently, "You alright? How's your head?"

His brother nodded slightly assuring he was okay but winced again. Frank frowned with concern and gently pushed Joe's hand away.

"Here let me take a look at it for you." Frank gently examined the wound to his head again. As he got a closer look at it, he did not like the way it looked.

Frank let out a sigh, as he looked at his little brother.

He joked, "Oh little brother you are a mess. What are we going to do with you?"

Joe grinned ignoring his head injury laughing.

His older brother chuckled as they listened to the action occurring just above them, waiting for their father.

Then the door burst open, and the boys let out a sigh of relief as they recognized the figure standing at the door.

"Dad!" They both cried out in happiness and relief.

Fenton raced down the stairs and exclaimed, "Boys are you both okay?"

Frank and Joe nodded and said in unison, "Yeah."

Then what their father noticed was not the head injury, or lacerations, on Joe and Frank, but how they were interacting.

As the boys spoke in unison they exchanged amused glances and burst out laughing.

Their father could see that even though the boys' lives had been put in danger, being together had brought the close bond back.

Fenton smiled warmly and said, "I take it you boys worked out your problems."

Frank and Joe smiled at each other and found no words were necessary at this point.

Then Frank turned to his father and said, "Dad, Joe has a bad head injury it may not be a concussion at this time, but he needs to be checked out. He also has a nasty cut on his arm. That man used a knife on him."

Fenton turned to his youngest son and said, "Joe let's take you to the hospital son. Just get those injuries checked out and be sure it's not worse than we think. I don't want to take any chances."

Frank added, "Neither do I kiddo."

Joe attempted to protest saying he was fine, but one stern big brother look from Frank, and decided against it.

Frank gently eased Joe up and helped him to stand, allowing him to lean on him for support until he regained his balance.

"Easy Joe." Frank murmured gently.

He and his father helped Joe into the car, and drove off to the hospital.

Another thing that Fenton observed between the two boys' interactions was how Frank remained by his side.

Once Joe was cleared to go after being checked out, the boys let out a sigh of exhaustion, knowing they were going home now.

Frank watched his younger brother with a smile as the boy fell asleep in the car.

He took a moment as he watched his brother to think back to their time together while being held captive.

He was happy to know that at least the hard things between them were in the past now.

He had his little brother back, and would never take Joe for granted again.

The elder Hardy brother was pulled out of his thoughts by the car pulling in the driveway.

Softly he reached over and shook Joe's shoulder and said, "Come on Joe wake up buddy we're home."

Joe groaned slowly opening his eyes and glancing around. He saw Frank smile at him and returned it.

Frank unlocked his door and stepped out, going to Joe's side and opening the door.

Gently he helped his brother slowly get out of the car steadying him if he needed it.

Frank looked up when he heard their mother cry, "Frank! Joe!"

What caught their mother's eye was not just that they were back, but their brotherly bond had returned.

She saw grins on both of their faces as they walked side by side to the house.

Frank smiled, "Hi mom. Joe's pretty tired I'll tell him to go to the living room. That way we can sit down and tell you what happened, if he's up for it."

Laura smiled in return and asked, "You worked things out with your brother?"

Frank nodded watching Joe walk into the house out of the corner of his eye. He just said, "I will try to explain when we go inside."

That evening, Frank and Joe and their parents walked into the living room after some rest and a warm meal.

The parents caught each other's eye as they noticed that Joe sat close to his brother.

In return they watched as Frank put an arm protectively around his brother again.

As they took turns explaining they realized how well they meshed again as one picked up the story right where the other had left off.

The boys laughed in unison sharing moments between them.

Frank spoke with emotion as he completed the story.

"I realized how I had been taking Joe for granted all this time. I truthfully deep down I had this weird feeling I loved him. I guess I don't know I was afraid to admit it."

At this time he eyed his brother with warmth and love, their eyes expressing any words that they felt needed to be said.

"I promised Joe from now on he comes first. I lost it with him before Karate class, and I had time to think when we were held together.

It made me regret what I had done. Especially when I looked at Joe and saw the pain in his eyes that I had caused. That broke me in every way possible.

I won't make the same mistake twice. My brother comes first no matter what I will always be there for him. I don't know what I would honestly do without this kid."

Joe nodded and smiled at him as he felt tears come to his eyes. He tried to speak but found he couldn't.

After a bit more of relaxation enjoying the time together as a family again, Frank finally stood up and stretched.

"Well we'd better get on to bed eh Joe?"

His younger brother nodded looking half asleep and Frank laughed.

"Come on buddy."

Joe suddenly grinned wickedly at his older brother and exclaimed, "Race you upstairs!"

Frank was hot on his heels at this point cackling playfully, "I will get you my pretty."

Arriving at each other's doors they exchanged glances, Frank knowing what his brother wanted.

He quietly opened his door holding it open, he smiled and said, "Come on Joe."

Joe and Frank walked into Frank's room as the older boy shut the door quietly behind them.

The boys sat side by side on Frank's bed for a moment, neither of them saying anything.

Joe gave him a watery smile and said, "It's good to be back big brother. I missed you."

Frank watched him for a moment, and spoke his voice filled with emotion.

"I missed you too little buddy. And again I am so sorry about everything. I knew you were a little more emotional than I was, and I should have realized what this had been doing to you. I am never going to do that again I promise."

Joe nodded slowly and said, "Me neither I'm sorry for antagonizing you. For pissing you off I just I guess I didn't know what else to do anymore. I gave up on friendship a long time ago, as brothers, as best friends."

Frank understood and admitted he regretted every moment of it now, and wanted his brother back.

Then Joe joked with a big grin, "Of course what would you do without your fun loving little brother? Everyone deserves a brother as handsome, and as funny and talented as me."

Frank grinned and replied, "What an ego kiddo!"

With that Frank tackled his brother and tickled him until he begged for mercy. Both boys broke down laughing.

That night their parents came up to check on them before heading off to bed for the night.

They figured the boys had long gone to bed in their respective rooms.

However Laura peaked into Joe's room, and found he was not there.

Fenton called quietly, "Laura!" He waved her over to Frank's door.

She stood there and took in the sight before her.

The boys had collapsed from enjoying their brotherly moment together, reforming that bond, that had been nonexistent for years, and had fallen asleep on Frank's bed.

Frank had a protective arm wrapped behind Joe's shoulders slightly cradled by his older brother.

Both of them looked so peaceful, so quietly the parents not wanting to intrude, shut the door behind them.

Laura and Fenton returned to their room and lied down on the bed.

"We've got our boys back Laura."

She nodded, as there were no words to express her happiness.

The Hardy family was together again a bond that for years had not been there was reconnected.

With them sticking together as a family held by that bond that may have been bent, but not broken they could get through anything.

Now came the task of the next Hardy adventure.


End file.
